Leaving It All Behind Me
by 11lokilove
Summary: Most of my friends died. I became a sergeant and tried to ignore the grief. Then the Fates faded and forced my to take their place. It happened all at once. SHIELD noticed. They took new in for a month then decided to make me an Avenger. That's where I met Loki. I tried not to get too close. He'll leave just like everyone else, but maybe he won't. Fem Percy/Loki
1. Prologue

They're all dead. All the seven died except for two, Jason and I had lived. After the war Jason and I grew apart. I couldn't handle it. Seeing the son of Jupiter would remind me of all that was lost. Seeing camp would remind me of what a big failure I am. Seeing my other friends, reminded me of the dead friends. Everything reminded me of them! So I pushed it all away. Then I ran away... like the coward I am.

Here I was a week later at their graves.

No tears, I told myself, but I couldn't help it. My life was tumbling down before my eyes. Everything I worked for, gone. The Fates are cruel to leave me to watch it crumble.

"Guys, I'm so sorry. I should of done better. What good can I do as hero of Olympus if I can't even save my friends. I should have saved you! I should of been there!"

The tears that I've been holding back are flowing down my cheeks. I've been going back and forth between the stages of grief these last few days. Right now it was anger. Though denial seemed easier right now. It's so hard to believe that they're all gone. Everyone is gone. How is it, that people that you've seen just a short time ago, can be gone in a blink. It wasn't fair! I took a deep breath and stared at the grave longingly.

"Wait for me, my love. I'll see you in afterlife."

With that, I passed all the other graves in the cemetery and called for a taxi. The way to my home was long and awkward. At least for me. The taxi driver talked way too much. I just wanted peace and quiet.

I sighed in relief when I got out, paying the driver.

"Mom, I'm home!"

I peek into the kitchen to see Mom mixing the batter to her famous blue cookies and Paul reading a newspaper. I look at the scene fondly. It's nice to have some form of normal in your life. My mother looked at me with smile, but it quickly turned to a frown when she saw my blank look. She sighed sadly. Paul was still oblivious to my arrival. His nose still stuck on the newspaper.

"Oh, Percy!" Mother said, stopping what she was doing too give me a hug. And that was all I needed at the time.

We now had Paul's attention.

I pull away from my mother and looking into her blue eyes with a serious look.

"Mom... I want to join the army," I said.

Both parents looked at me in shock.

 **Okay, this is short because it's a prologue. The other chapters will be longer. Not much to it right now, but comments are appreciated. The blonde boy on the cover is Anthony and the girl is Percy. This story is going to be different from the other story. I'm using all that I've learned into it and I'm changing the plot a bit. Constructive criticism is welcome. If you're just going to insult my story then don't even read this. That happened and it didn't go over well with me. I told the person off because frankly, it was humiliating and totally uncalled for. I regret nothing! :)**


	2. Chapter One: The Fates Fade

I know what your thinking. Percy, in the army following orders? You've got to be kidding me. Yes, folks, I joined the army I just needed something different for my life and military life is as different as I could get.

Everyone were surprised at my physical ability while training. My quick thinking got us out of a lot of sticky situations. It's been three and a half years now and I've scaled the ranks until I became a staff sergeant of the army. I actually became one earlier than most. Four years is the average time. Being a demigod played a big part in that, but I did work hard for this and maybe I went overboard at times...

Monsters would come occasionally, but I was able to deal with them.

Right now I had taken a leave. So, basically a vacation. I was with my mother for three days, but in that time I've been having dreams about the Fates. Each dream is the same. The Fates always looked exhausted.

"Sister, we are fading. The prophecy is happening," one fate would say to the other.

"Chaos is suspicious. Things are happening according to plan," the other one would say.

Then they would all turn to me.

"Soon, little demigod. Very soon."

Then I'd wake up. The dreams are weird, but they are better then the usual nightmares that would leave me screaming.

Tonight's dream was pretty much the same. This time, I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I smiled, this would be a good day.

How can it be a good day when they're gone. I closed my eyes. Percy, we are not going there today. I'm going to be with Mom and I'm going to enjoy my stay. I got dressed in a normal t-shirt and jeans. It was kinda weird to wear regular clothes after wearing a uniform for so long.

I walked up to the mirror, scowling at myself. Scars littered my arms. Underneath my shirt was even worse. Most of the scars came from my stay in Tartarus. I saw ribs poking out even from under my shirt. My cheeks thin or gaunt. Tartaras isn't exactly a five-star buffet. Before they died my favorite part of me was my eyes. They always shone back at me with life and laughter. They were always bright and expressive. Anger made them swirl like a sea in the storm. Happiness would make them shine brightly. Not anymore. Now they were dull and lifeless. People at the base would talk behind my back of how the looked haunted, like they've seen too much. Like a broken warrior.

Now, I hated them. They show that I'm weak. They tell people secrets that I don't want them to know.

"Percy! Breakfast!"

"Coming, Mom!"

I grabbed a fluffy sweater and went the kitchen looking at the feast laid before me. I'm going to throw up. Knowing Mom, she was going to make to make me eat it all. And Paul wasn't here to save me.

Mom glared at me.

"You're going to eat it and you're going to eat it now!" Mom said sternly.

I looked at her in disbelief, gesturing to the whole plate. She nodded.

"Yes, the whole plate."

I nibbled at the bacon and blue pancakes until Mom went out of the kitchen. Then I dumped the rest in the garbage and covered it with paper towels. I smiled innocently as she walked into the kitchen. She just huffed at me and dished her own plate.

"So, how did you sleep?" She said referring to the nightmares.

I look at her before answering.

"Actually, I haven't been having nightmares recently. Actually... I've been having demigod dreams," I said looking at her nervously.

Mother looked at me worriedly. She put her hand on mine.

"Percy, what happened?"

I explained the whole dream to her. I could tell she was worried about what this could mean. I haven't had demigod dreams since they all died.

"I don't know what to tell you, Percy. We can worry about this later. Today is your last day here and we're going to have a normal day at the zoo. Just you and me."

The day at the zoo was actually a relief. I was able to chat with some zebras and a donkey at the petting zoo. Mom bought some blue treats for us too. I guess the monsters decided to give us a break.

At about five at noon, I boarded the plane to go back to my base. I don't know why Zeus no longer noticed me in his domain. In fact no god or goddess seems to notice when I'm in their domain since I left, but I'm not complaining.

So, the next few days went along like normal. No monsters, no dreams, no nothing. I still had my normal nightmares and they were as bad as they always were, but nothing was wrong.

Four days later and things are still going good. Or so I thought.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. Time for a ruck march. Let's go! Get your crap and meet out in formation.

We leave in two hours," Captain Kern yelled.

I jumped out of bed before she even stopped talking. Big mistake. A jolt of pain ran through my body. Come on, Percy. No weakness. I shakily went to go get my clothes to take a shower. The good thing about getting up fast is that you get the shower first. Hopefully it would help. It did, to a point. Every time too much pressure was applied to my skin it would ache. Every time I moved to much my whole body groaned in protest. I did my best to ignore it.

Getting my clothes on was a whole different story. I carefully pulled on some clean undergarments, light S.I. thermals, and my ACU's, wincing everything I move wrong. The winter weight army boots were easier.

I walked over to a mirror that was sitting in my locker. I grimaced at how bloodshot my eyes were and the bags that occupied the space under them. I pulled my hair long black hair into a tight bun and adjusted my uniform by tightening the velcro straps over my wrist, tucking my shirt in my pants, and patting straightening my pocket flaps on my sleeves.

The remaining time went by quickly. Our 190 people company had gathered in front of their respective barracks before boarding the buses that would take us to the outskirts of a small town we were starting our march from. Here we were going to break up into squads and make our way through the 4,000 square mile wilderness we were in. We had to hit certain markers, touching up on our navigating skills using compasses and maps.

This only happens once in awhile, but it's still exhausting. I don't really know if I'm going to be much help. Every little movement sent jolt of pain.

At about 0900 or 9 in the morning we arrived at the starting point.

The clearing was small. It lead to the woods. Birds were singing their songs and the footsteps rang throughout the place. It was quite beautiful in its own way.

We were served a hot breakfast that I didn't even touch it.

I just went to grab my M16 along with some other weapons, ammo, packs of food for the trip, and I went to fill all five of my canteens. I then went to grab my bellet proof vest and a helmet. Waiting for the others was boring, but I managed until we were split into squads.

"It should take you about four days to get back to base camp. You will find stations to refill your canteens, but you'll need to ration your food; it should last you five days. Six if you stretch it. The first five squads to get there will get hot showers, hot meals and the following day off. Company, attention!"

We all stood up straight and had our rifles to our sides.

"Dismissed!"

People went to check for everything before slowly disappearing into the woods.

I glanced around my squad. Marilyn Lacy Wayner was the sergeant first class. She was squad leader. As for personality. She was laid back yet still a strong leader. Then came myself, Staff Sergeant, Perceia Achilles Jackson. Then came Staff Sergeant, Rose Layla Ross. She was quiet and observant yet way stronger than she looked. She was our navigator. The last three were newer to our company.

The was Alondra Lopez, a Private First Class. She's only been here for two months. She was a bit bubbly and annoyed the crap out of me, but she was a good person unlike Victoria Becker.

Victoria Becker is a buff girl that hated just about everyone. She was a bit of a bully and has only been here for a week. She was also a Private First Class.

Then there was Becky Arm. She was a scrawny and perky girl that was also Private First Class.

You may be wondering how I knew all five of these random women without even interacting with them. Well, I observe and memorize every soul that joins the company. I don't make friends with them. I don't even talk with them unless it was for the job. People here know me to be untouchable, cold, or almost emotionless. And I'm fine with that. 'Observe, don't engage' has been my motto for years now.

"Alright, let's hit the road, people. Everyone got all their stuff? No? Okay. Let's get our butts moving." Andrews adjusted her ruck before moving on.

I silently waved the rest of them on while they glanced at me warily.

We weren't far when it happened. Just a three miles out. The pain got significantly worse. It started out slowly. I ignored it as best as I could, but I still was limping and slowing down. It was only until the pain got too bad too walk did I stop.

"Wait! Stop, I need to catch my breath." I was leaning on a nearby tree and letting out shaky breaths.

"Are you okay?" Marilyn looked at me in concern. She stopped the others.

Victoria scoffed. "Just leave her here. The poor whimp was too weak to handle this anyway."

I glared at her.

"Knock it off. She's been here longer than you," Alondra said angrily.

"Exactly, she should handle this no problem," Victoria retorted.

Alondra opened her mouth to talk, but was cut off by my sudden screams of pain.

I couldn't help it. The pain was unbearable. It was way worse then the River Styx. Agony, that's what I felt. Pain everywhere. At this point I didn't even notice that I was letting out blood-curdling screams. I didn't notice the horrified looks I was attracting. I didn't notice that some other people heard my screams and ran to help.

Then I saw them. The Fates right in front of me.

"It's time, demigod," they said looking straight at me. "Take our place."

Then they just disappeared or more like faded. The wind blowing the dust away.

I looked at them in confusion before everything went black.

Marilyn's P.O.V.

I didn't know what to do! Calm down, Marilyn. Get this under control.

"Rose, grab her by the arm pits and Alondra grab her legs," I ordered.

The squad was all scared, but they did what they were asked anyways.

"How are we going to carry the whimp a whole three miles back?" Victoria said sneering.

"By taking turns of course," I said smirking.

A few more people nearby had heard the screams and were kind enough to help.

Victoria glared at me, but kept her mouth shut.

Getting to the small town was hard especially when Percy still screamed and squirmed even in her sleep, but we made it eventually and contacted the ambulance.

Director Fury's P.O.V.

Things have been pretty normal lately. That's what has been worrying me. Loki has been banished to earth. We detained him in an improved cell a few months ago. A week ago we decided to put him in the Avengers Tower to keep an eye on him. He's been behaving well. He stayed away from the others and didn't talk to anyone unless it was to insult them, but that's as good as were going to get.

Lately I've been having a feeling that something was going to happen. I learned to trust my instincts over the years, so I waited. Now it happened.

You see, we have advanced computers that tracked energy signatures. All the computers have gone haywire. Some of them broke, but they all lead to a certain place near a small town.

"Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, please report to my office."

The assassins arrived together and took a seat on the chairs in the front of my desk.

"Sir?" Natasha asked.

"I want you two to investigate a case."

 **Here you go. Reveiws are awesome, plain 'please updates' kinda suck. Favorites and follows are cool too.**


	3. Chapter Two: Nick Fury is Crazy

**Natasha's P.O.V.**

"We've been asking around this town for days, Clint. They don't know a thing. It's a waste of our time," Natasha groaned.

Clint sighed hopelessly.

"Alright let's ask this one person over here and see if he knows anything."

I scoffed.

"He's a gas station worker, Clint."

"Well, that doesn't mean he couldn't have information."

I rolled my eyes and followed Clint into the place.

Apparently something powerful was here before. Fury assigned us to investigate it and I'm bored out of my mind. We're not detectives. We're assassins.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you've seen anything unusual around here lately?" Clint asked.

The man looked at them in curiosity.

"Well..." The man's voice trails off. "Some army people arrived here with a women that was unconscious, but still screaming. It kinda freaked me out. The poor girl. I haven't heard what happened to her since. It's the most unusual thing this towns ever seen."

Clint smirked at me smugly.

"Don't even go there" I mumbled as we left the place.

"I'm not even there yet,"

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP

"Five more minutes!" I groaned, throwing the nearest thing at the beeping.

I missed it. Might as well get up. My eyes reluctantly open only to be met with white walls. This isn't my room and I wasn't in the military base. My eyes scan the room with confusion. How did I get in a hospital?

I gasped as it all came to me. The pain wasn't there anymore. If anything I felt better than I ever did. Energy seemed to pulse through me. It felt different. Something was wrong. What happened?

The door banged open, scaring the crap out of me. Two people came in. The red-headed women had a fierce kind of beauty. The other man had the same fierce look to him. Natasha Romanoff and Clint. Barton. Their names and history flashed through my mind. I stared at them in bewilderment. How is this possible?

"We have some questions for you," Clint said. "You're going to have to come with us."

I stared at them eerily. They both looked on edge.

"Sure," I said, keeping any emotion from my face or voice. What else could I do? They wouldn't of took no for an answer.

And that's how I found myself sitting awkwardly in what looked to be a cliche secret agent car. My ADHD was killing me, but I learned long ago how to control it to a degree. I still pondered over what the Fates said.

I wasn't clueless. The Fates obviously did something to me. Whether it was a blessing or something else. What made me angry was that they did it without my permission. I mean seriously! It's my body. I have rights or something like that. It's in the Constitution or something. I snorted. Like they'd follow those laws.

I'm pretty sure they just ruined my chances of continuing her military career. In fact I'm pretty sure they ruined my chance of having a normal life.

How can the Fates be so cruel, I thought sadly over the deaths of everybody. Again they ruin my life that I've made for myself.

I looked at the driver of the car, Clint Barton and the other assassin, Natasha Romanoff. It's kind of creepy how I know all their names and their past and some of their futures. I even know their real names. It must be the Fates doing. Maybe it's a one time thing? I somehow doubt it. Maybe there's a way to control it.

The car stopped and Clint started talking to a uniformed man and gave him what looked to be some kind of ID. The man pet them through quickly and we came across a kind of base thing. Black vehicles were dring around and people with black uniforms walked quickly to their destination.

Clint drove us to the building and parked there. They unlocked the doors and got out, watching me closely. I felt my face go blank leaving no emotion room show. I opened the door and and got out. Walking behind Clint and in front of Natasha. Which I'm sure they did on purpose. Sneaky assassins.

I made sure to make myself as intimidating as possible. My time with Lupa and her wolves taught me to show no weakness. People's past and futures rushed through my mind as they pass by me. It was overwhelming and made it harder to keep my mask up.

It was relief to get the door. Natasha suddenly snapped something on my wrists. It was so quick that I had little time to react. It was a pair of handcuffs. I was furious, but I made sure not to show it. The handcuffs were tight, the metal was cold, and altogether they were very uncomfortable.

Clint pushed me through the door to a cold place with only two hard metal chairs, a sturdy table, a mirror, and a security camera hidden cleverly behind a large pipe. It was a interrogation room.

I went to take a seat in a metal chair. I sat straight and still to keep up the facade. Though the need to fidget was strong. Instead I traced the cracks in the cement floor until I heard the door open.

It was a imposing black man in a trench coat that swished dramatically behind him. The dude was bald with a eyepatch covering. His name was Nicholas Joseph Fury or as he liked to be called Nick Fury. Or that's what my creepy powers told me. He had quite a past and has an interesting future. At least from what I saw.

Something told me that the facade wouldn't work too well on him. He seemed to perfer wit and sarcasm. Looks like I'm going to have to let the old Percy take over from here. Maybe even intimidate him with my knowledge. I plastered on a smirk, winking at the mirror, which I'm sure people are observing from it.

"Why hello, Nick. How's the day going?"

Nick's eye widened in suprise, but quickly regained his composure.

"We have some questions for you, Sargeant Jackson," he said.

"So I'm told"

"We want to know if you know something about the mysterious energy signatures that originate from the woods that you were just in."

Well doesn't he get to the point.

"I have no idea, Nicky. I was too busy screaming in pain," I said bluntly.

"Alright Jackson, we know that you are a super-powered being that is apparently very powerful."

Okay, so he means business. Maybe we can just leave it at super-powered being. I don't need a nosy agency getting into the demigod business.

"Alright, so what if I am? What are you going to do about it. I have rights. You can't legally keep me here forcefully. I did nothing wrong."

"Well, let's see." He took out a piece of paper. "Ah looks like you flooded a classroom and shot a cannon ball at a school bus. I'm not even going to get into all the other things you did in some schools. Then there's an article about a missing girl and her mother going missing either a mysterious kidnapper. Oh look here. You're spotted near the eruption of Mount Saint Helens and you were missing for a long period of time and you weren't even reported missing. Let's not even get into all the other crap that's on here."

Fury smiled smugly.

Did I really do that much. Wow, just wow.

"What can I say. Trouble follows me everywhere," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright so we'll do this the hard way," Fury said.

I don't like the sound of that.

Three agents escorted me to another room. In the middle of the room was a cage hanging high above the ground. Yep, this does not look good.

"Hey, what the heck. I'm in the military. How can I be a criminal if I'm in there? Innocent until proven guilty!"

I was hoping the agents would think this was crazy too.

The cage lowered and I was pushed inside.

I knew what they wanted to do. They wanted to get desperate enough in here that I'd use my powers to save me from falling. Except even if I wanted to use my powers it wouldn't work. I have control over water not the sky! I'm going to be smashed into a Perceia pancake! I'm officially screwed.

I stared at the ground that was getting farther away as the cage was raised. I don't want to die like this! I was hoping to die honorably in the military not for some maniac dude that thinks I can bend the universe to my will!

To make it worse I saw a camera in the corner of the ceiling, recording the whole thing.

"Dudes, have fun explaining to my parents about how I died. I can imagine it now. I'm sorry to inform you, but your child has been smashed flat in attempt to-" I was cut off as the cage suddenly fell.

 _Stop!_ That's all I could think about. I used to want to die so I could meet Anthony, but now I just wanted to live. Yes, I need to _live_. I wish I was out of here.

I closed my eyes as the ground went ever closer. A wave of defiance went through me. I wasn't going to die here. I grabbed the bars and pulled. The bars bent with practically no effort and I burst out of the cage, wings flapping.

 _Wings!_ I don't have wings. Except I could hear them beating behind me. I looked down. Big mistake. Daughters of the sea are not meant to fly. The wings fold into my back and disappear. I plummet. This is just great. I need water.

I focused on getting the water from some pipes nearby. Which was quite difficult considering I'm falling to the ground. That tends to make you loose focus. The water breaks through the pipes and came at the bottom forming a small pool with nothing holding its shape.

Thank the gods this worked out. I thought as I was underwater. Now the only problem is that the agency saw that... and of course the wings. No idea where they came from. Maybe it was my imagination? Hah, fat chance!

 _The agents_. I look up to see the people running up to me. _They're here to capture you do you really want that? Remember what happened last time?_ I growled at them. Not again. Never again. _Yes, you remember Tartarus don't you?_

"No, never again!" I said, tears running down my face.

This was the monster I kept hidden through my emotionless facade. Ever since Tartarus, it's been there.

I kicked an agent in the stomach and ran. I sweep kicked another, effectively tripping him.

"Yep, nope. Move it. Excuse me. Sorry."

I was running through crowds of agents while using my water powers to find the exit. Until an agent managed to hit me with a dart.

"No! Not again, please," I yelled desperately before I gave into the urge to sleep.

 **FURY'S P.O.V.**

I didn't know what to think. The woman was powerful. Her experience in the military only adds to it. We had to contain her. Just until we can determine if she's friend or foe.

Hopefully she's not another Loki. That'd be a problem. Especially since she doesn't have to get a Tesseract to be powerful.

 **Okay I have an excuse for being so late... I thought I updated it, but turns out I only updated on wattpad. Oops. So, comments?**


	4. Chapter Three: Meeting the Avengers

It's been a month. A freaking month since I've seen the sun! A month since I've had any interactions with people (agents don't count). It's so boring. Is it even possible to die of boredom because if so then I'd die fifty times over. Their food is disgusting and I only get a shower once a week! Even then they have some super powered people guarding me along with some indestructible stuff to prevent me from using water to get out.

I got a good look at the wings and they're a black almost blue color. They were pretty cool. Even if they make my life harder.

I have long found out what the Fates did. They've finally faded so I'm taking they're place. Means I'm a goddess that can meddle with anyone's life that I please. To be honest it scared me. The Fates were feared by the gods themselves because of their power. Now it's only me taking over the job. I didn't want this. I wanted to die and join Anthony and my friends. Now I'm just stuck here.

My thoughts were interrupted by the creak of the door opening.

Nick strode in the room. I quickly stood up using the military posture and my wolf glare to appear intimidating.

"What do you want?" I said coldly.

"I suggest you be nice, Jackson. I'm here to give you a deal," he said calmly.

"Yes," I said, getting interested. "What would that be?."

"We'll allow you to get out if you are supervised by the Avengers along with Loki."

I raised an eyebrow.

"And who exactly is the Avengers?" I asked.

Nick's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he quickly regained his composure.

"The Avengers is a team of...unique people that banded together to eliminate threats against the earth. Haven't you heard of the Chitauri War?"

"No, I have been busy with...family problems," I said sheepishly. "So that's it?"

"Well, you might become an avenger later on, but that's if you're good."

My eyes widen in excitement. "Yep, deal. Now get me out of here!" I said impatiently. He opened the the almost indestructible cage.

Freedom! Finally!

"So where are these Avengers?" I asked eagerly.

"The Avengers Tower."

"Couldn't of thought of a better name now could they?"

"It used to be the Stark Tower. I consider this a big improvement."

"True."

"This is where you'll be staying," Nick said gesturing to the building.

The building was pretty cool and I'm sure Anthony would be fangirling over the architecture of it. I smiled longingly. What I'd give to have him at my side again...

I sighed and went to follow Nick. Hopefully I'll like it here.

We stopped at the door to where the Avengers stayed. Fury turned around, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Now remember this group is...different. Some of them aren't the... best choice to anger and others are... difficult to handle and we have a villain that attempted to take over the world too. That's about all. So we should be good," Nick said opening the door.

I looked around. Information flashing through my head. I still had to get used to that.

Ninety-three stories high, 1130 feet in height, ninety-three through eighty-two is the Avenger's section, and made by an industrialist named Tony Stark. His full name Anthony Edward Stark. Which was kind of creepy considering my lover's name is the same thing. At least his nickname wasn't Tony.

The last twelve floors include luxury rooms for the Avengers. There was several dozen unassigned rooms for guests or visitors. There is a state of the art fitness room, private theater, medical area, kitchen, and the former penthouse serves as a common room. There was also a highly secure room filled with all of Tony's latest technology.

I considered looking more into the man, but I figured that would make me a stalker considering that my fate domain made my head a computer that didn't need Internet connection. Pretty sweet, but still annoying.

We just arrived at the living quarters. The Avengers clearly weren't informed of our arrival. Clint, Thor, and Tony were playing Call of Duty on the couch and Natasha was watching them,sitting next to Clint. Bruce was reading a book on the armchair that was clearly a very complicated book that I wouldn't read in a million years. Steve was sitting on another armchair reading The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. The scene was pretty normal. Considering they were a bunch of misfit superheroes.

Then I noticed a raven haired man leaning against the wall in the dark corner. His pale skin contrasted from his hair. His facial features were chiseled and his eyes were a beautiful emerald green that just seemed badly hurt, abandoned, left to die. It seemed like he shouted all that right at my face, just by his gaze. It was a silent cry for help, but the look quickly vanished from his face. Loki, his name is Loki. I did a quick glance into his past and winced. His childhood was just lonely. It was kind of sad how many villains had terrible childhoods. Luke was one of them. One thing they had in common was that they want attention. Loki was probably worse than Luke. He didn't even have friends.

I gave him a sad look. I couldn't even imagine going through life without my friends. They made me a better person and maybe they ruined me in the end. I already knew endings were a sad thing, so I counted on a happy middle and that is more than I deserved.

"Avengers, I have a new job for you," Nick said in his usual cold and demanding voice.

They all stared at me curiously.

He threw some files at Steve. Steve stared at the files curiously. They probably had everything they knew about me.

"This is Perceia Jackson. I want the team to watch her, find out her powers, and keep her out of trouble."

I smirked. Good luck getting that to happen. I haven't been kicked out that many schools for nothing.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

I quickly went on full soldier mode. My eyes stared blankly ahead of me.

"So is she a super villain seeking redemption or what?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"She's the cause of the disturbances in your tech. The signature is if not more stronger then the tesseract's."

They all looked at me in suspicion. I kept my facade on. They'll never trust you. Especially when they find out.

No, they won't find out. I can't bring mortals into my world. It's not fair to them.

"So, she's just another ticking bomb waiting for you to control," Bruce said angrily.

That's just cold was my thought before Bruce's past and possible futures flooded through my head. Hulk is his counterpart. Fate has not been good to him. Guilt and fear of himself has been a big part of his past. Maybe I could cut him some slack.

The Fates were cruel. Your domain is often a powerful, but terrible one to have. All you can do is bear it as best as you can.

I blinked. I still don't know where that voice is coming from. I'm probably going crazy.

"No, she's a possible recruit for the Avengers," Nick said smoothly. I expect you to welcome her and to train her in her combat skills. Find out her signature weapon. If all goes well then you'll have yourself a new Avenger"'

He dramatically walked to the elevator.

Tony coughed "drama queen"

He turned around fa

"So I'm Tony Stark! I'm sure you've heard of me," Tony said smiling arrogantly.

"Yes sir, I've just came across your name when I looked into the Avengers Tower. I don't think introductions are necessary," I smiled sarcastically.

Yeah, this version of me isn't very social. There's no point for making friends. They'll hate me in the end.

"Umm, I'll show you to your room," Bruce said interrupting the awkward silence.

I nodded as I followed him down the hallway where multiple doors were along the hallway. I almost smiled at the one door wth the 'stay out or I'll kill you' sign. There was no doubt that it was Natasha's. Definitely going in there.

Bruce stopped.

"You can choose from these last few rooms," he gestured to the rooms I could choose from. "Later on Tony can change it according to your needs or wants."

I peaked in a few of the rooms. They were pretty much the same except the view from the window. They were all huge and they had a walk in closet,a king sized bed, a nice desk and a luxurious bathroom

None of them caught my eye until I reached the end of the hallway. The view was fantastic. A nice city-view that was just beautiful.

"This one, sir," I said pointing to the room.

Bruce nodded. "I'll go tell Tony. He'll have your bedsheets in by the end of today. Write a list of other things you want for it and Tony will pay for it. Paint, decorations, and anything you care to have. Pepper will bring you clothes shopping later.

I blinked in astonishment. This guy's loaded.

"Thank you, sir," I said.

He nodded nervously and left.

I set my bag down and got out Anthony's Yankees cap. I found it on his body when he died and decided to keep it. It's my most prized possession.

I set it tenderly on the desk.

"I-I'm sorry wise guy. I could have saved you. I could saved them all," I sobbed.

This is why I left for the military. It didn't allow me to think about my past. I was constantly doing something. Pushing myself to my limits. Then I'd be too exhausted to dream. Then I dreaded the times when I'm left alone to my thoughts.

I sobbed for awhile until I could calm myself down.

You need to make precautions. No one can hear your screams. You can't burden them with your problems.

I nodded agreeing with the voice. At this point I didn't know which voice was mine.

I guided some water in the air to pack densely around the walls. I didn't stop until all the cracks were filled. By then I was exhausted.

I grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil from the desk. I might as well get started.

•Aquarium (pretty blue fish would be awesome)

•Blue sofa chair (must be good quality and comfy)

•Fish and sea life blankets and pillows

•Fish and sea life walls

•Racks with sea horse decorations

•Sea life theme for bathroom.

Yeah, he might think the list was kinda out of character because of his first impression of me, but I didn't care. If I'm going to live here for who knows how many years I'm staying here then I'm going to take advantage of it.

There was a firm knock on the door. The water informed me that it was Loki.

I opened the door.

"Hello," I said with a small smile.

Loki scowled.

"Tony told me to inform you that dinner is ready."

I nodded curtly. "Thank you, sir."

He looked at me weirdly. I guess Asgard doesn't do sirs.

I followed him out to the kitchen.

"Oh, you decided to grace us with your presence," Tony said sarcastically.

"Tony," Steve warned.

"It's fine," I said while grabbing a slice of cheese pizza.

Everyone was already at the table eating. Thor had his plate piled with pizza. Clint, Thor, and Tony were eating like...men. Loki was sitting as far from the others as he could. The rest were eating normally and were obviously used to their behavior.

Much to Loki's dismay I chose a seat next to him.

Everyone's attention was suddenly on me.

There was some awkward silence before Steve broke it.

"So umm, you're a soldier?"

Smooth. Real smooth. Note the sarcasm.

"Yes, sir," I said. "So, you read the files"

"Umm yes, we did," Steve said awkwardly.

He would make a terrible agent.

I nodded before picking at my food.

The past me would of been joking around and trying to make friends with the Avengers. No one would suspect anything of her. She was too naive and trusting. She never guarded her emotions and she had an outgoing personality. I don't think I can ever go back to that. I'm pretty sure she died along with her friends. Thalia, Nico Grover, and Jason probably hate me. I can't blame them.

At the end of dinner I walked to my room. It was bedtime. My least favorite part of the day because this is the part where I try not to sleep. A lot of times I'm successful, but after a few days I usually pass out from exhaustion. Which is better. There's usually no nightmares that way.

 **Alright so I accidently skipped a chapter...sorry about that**. **Special thanks to Athenaskid125** **for noticing.**


	5. Chapter Four: Disney Infinity

Three days later and all my stuff has been moved in my new room. My room was awesome. Tony even added a clownfish. I named him Nemo. There even was a fish that looked like Dory. I'm pretty sure Tony did it because he thought it would annoy me. It did the exact opposite. I love Finding Nemo!

There was other fish in the aquarium. The aquarium was a mix of blues, yellows, and purples. Then there was Nemo who stood out against the cooler colors.

They all knew I was a daughter of Poseidon, but I managed to get them to shut up about it and have normal conversations.

The rest of the room was awesome. The bed was beautiful, the walls were decorated with some awesome sea life, and the bathroom was the same. I was really starting to like it here.

I smiled sadly as I glanced at Anthony's Yankees cap on the desk.

If only he was here. If only I could see him one more time.

I sighed as I walked out of the room.

"Now where is the gym?" I mumbled to myself.

"One floor down. Go straight to the second turn to your left, ma'am," a British voice said out of nowhere.

My heart jumped out of my chest as I whipped around, pen in hand.

"Who are you?" I said, searching the room with my powers.

"I am J.A.R.V.I.S. Mr. Stark made me to control the tower," he said simply.

I searched him up. J.A.R.V.I.S. is another word for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. Tony made him with his butler friend named Edwin Jarvis. Their history was rather touching. His fate was interesting. One day he'll get a body. Kind of hard to believe.

"Thank, bud," I said walking off.

Of course there was an elevator. That accursed thing. I glared at it. Okay, Percy we can do this. I took a step in the box.

Nope, we can't do this. Where's the stairs?

I ran to find the stairs. I'm such a chicken.

~Ten minutes of frantic searching later only to find the place had none~

What kind of place doesn't have stairs? I mean seriously. This is ridiculous! Everyone is supposed to have stairs!

I gave the elevator a fearful look. Come on, Percy, it's only an elevator!

I quickly stepped in and entered the floor number I wanted to go to.

The whole ride consisted of me clutching the bars on the side so tight that my hand felt numb.

Once the doors opened I bolted out the door as if hell hounds were hot on my heels.

I smiled in delight as I took in all the equipment the gym held. They had everything from dummies to guns.

I planned to stay far away from the shooting range. Long range weapons didn't like me much. The feeling's mutual.

There was punching bags and some sturdy dummies that I was more interested in.

I spent the next few hours beating the crap out the punching bags and dummies. It helped me gather my thoughts. It helped me let out my emotions which is a messy process.

After a good workout I wandered through the place and found the library. It was big. There was all sorts of languages too. Then I found a section labeled boring, dumb, and awesome. The boring section had a bunch of classics (Pride and Prejudice) and stuff that weren't related to science. The dumb section had stories with lame plots (Scarlet Letter) and badly written books. The awesome section were books about Tony, science books, and a few popular fiction books.

Typical Tony.

I found Loki sitting on the sofa chair with a book in hand. It was Harry Potter...

I don't know what I was thinking. I just grabbed a history book from off the shelf and casually walked to the chair across from him. He looked at me suspiciously while I got myself comfortable.

Thank the gods my dyslexia is gone. Wait I'm a goddess. Am I thanking myself? Wait, off topic.

After a few minutes Loki decided a lowly mortal like me didn't deserve his attention (at least that's what he thought). So we just sit there in silence and that became a routine for the next few weeks as I become more accustomed to living there.

Sure, I'm frustrated with how they took me away from my job and life, but to be honest I already knew that it'd happen sometime. The Fates gave their whole domain to me. Eventually the gods will find out if they haven't already and who knows what they'd do. They feared the Fates, but now their power is with one person with no experience whatsoever in even being immortal. They'll have a cow about that. Then once they find out I'm leaving mortals to determine their own fate...well it's not going to go so well.

So, maybe hanging with the Avengers will do me good.

Two months later

I didn't know what was going on. Sometimes I'm past Percy and sometimes I'm cold Percy and somehow I've made some friends here (of course it was past Percy that did that). Then of course my friends would become concerned, offended, or both when I suddenly go back to cold Percy. Then once I'm one Percy than the other Percy was a voice in my head.

I thought I was going crazy until I realized that cold Percy just may be my Roman counterpart. I don't know why I didn't consider it earlier. I guess it was because cold Percy was around before this mortal turned goddess business. It was quite confusing for everybody.

Maybe the personality had to develop when you are a mortal? Huh if only Anthony was here to find out. He'd be able to figure this out without a problem.

I didn't know how to deal with it. I didn't even know if cold Percy had a name. I don't know how to stay one Percy. I don't know how the Roman and Greek forms work out. As far as I know I was in the same body since forever. I guess I just had to take it as it comes.

As for my friends were Clint, Thor, Steve, and Tony.

Steve and I have some sort of understanding from the army. We run in the mornings and we talk about how the military changed from his time.

Tony, well it's pretty obvious that we would be awesome friends. It's a perfect friendship filled with Persassy and pranks.

Both Thor and Clint were like my brothers. We eat junk food together (pop tarts), play video games, and host movie nights.

Natasha doesn't really trust me, I haven't talked to Bruce much, and Loki is well hard to make friends with.

Clint and I were just playing a new game we found. I was Greek Percy so I wanted to enjoy it while I could. The game was Disney Infinity. It was this game where there was characters you can buy and you do missions, create stuff, and fight things. It just happened to have all the Avengers (Zeus knows how the company got permission to make them a character). Clint chose Thor and I chose Loki.

We were trying to kill each other. It was pretty funny to see both dudes dying and then the characters would respond to each other and we'd laugh about how similar they are to the real thing.

"Ha, your guy looks retarded when he dies," Clint said chuckling.

"You're biased so your claim isn't valid," I said pouting. "Besides yours looks like a big oaf trying to dance, but instead fell on his face."

"Does not!" Clint hit game Loki again and killed him.

"Hah take that!"

"Clint that was your first time killing me...and I killed you twenty-four times!" I burst out laughing.

Clint pouted.

"Well you kept going invisible and dodging. You're cheating,"

"I was not! You used you're lightning power thing and almost blew me off the building. It's the same thing."

Clint scowled.

"It doesn't count if I never got you!"

I giggled.

"It's not my fault you can't aim."

"Oh, you did it now," Clint growled.

What are you mortals doing?" A voice said from behind the couch.

We looked guiltily to the voice with Clint on top of me trying to get revenge.

Loki looked at us with a bewildered look.

I smiled evilly as I used the controller and threw Thor off the Avengers tower. All while Clint and Loki were exchanging looks. Clint hears his guy screaming and turns around.

"Hey!" Clint whined.

Loki grinned as he watch the game version of his brother fall off the building.

So, what is this contraption," Loki said gesturing to the tv and the controllers.

I gave a small smile.

"It's an Xbox 360. You play video games on it. This game is called Disney Infinity. You build things, kill stuff, but it's all a fake thing. Something about testing your strategy skills or whatever."

I shrugged sheepishly. This is why Anthony handled the explaining.

Loki glanced thoughtfully at the controller.

"May I try," he asked hesitantly.

I inwardly grin.

"Of course. Clint," I elbowed him. "Move."

Clint got up grumbled about how under appreciated he was.

I showed Loki the controls. I kind of expected him to start snapping at me like he usually did to the others. For some reason he left me alone. Maybe it was the weekly library times.

Loki got the hang of the video game pretty quickly. I had to switch out my guy. I was now Thor and Loki was Loki and he was currently beating the crap out of me and laughing while doing it.

I looked at him strangely. Loki Odinson (or whatever that other frost giant last name he had) was laughing. Not that evil laugh thing he did. It was the laugh you did when something was hilarious.

Except his laugh was a weird hehehe thing instead of a hahaha thing that normal people do. And his emerald green eyes would sparkle as he laughed. It was oddly entrancing.

But of course it had to end. I sighed sadly as cold Percy returned. Suddenly my posture went straight, my face showing no emotion, and my eyes going cold. I couldn't do a thing to prevent it.

My normal sarcastic self going to the back of my head.

I don't know how to explain the feeling, but I would suddenly go to the back of my head. I had no control over my body. It was like watching a movie.

The whole thing was a major headache.

Wait what about the Fates that are in other pantheons. In the Norse stuff? Wasn't there a type of Fates there too? What about the Egyptian stuff? Or the Chinese stuff? They all have gods and Fates and stuff. Just different names and crap. I'm pretty sure they are the same being just different for each Pantheon. Oh boy. That means Greek and Roman gods aren't the only ones I have to deal with.

Greek Percy groaned.

What if all gods were all like the Olympians; arrogant and meddling.

Dang.

Roman Percy's P.O.V.

"You really didn't think of that before? It's pretty obvious," I said in my head.

"Shut up and go do what you want to do," Greek Percy hissed.

"It's pretty difficult with your annoying thoughts running through my head."

"Well it's not like I can help it."

I plopped a book on my lap.

"Mindscapes? Seriously?" Greek Percy asked skeptically.

"Yes seriously. If we're going to tolerate each other then we'll have to have something to do besides talking to each other." I said physically rolling my eyes.

"What are mindscapes exactly?"

"It's a way to memorize things easier. You basically make a place in your mind and store memories in it."

What's memories have to do with anything?"

"Ugh, why are you so slow?"

"Just answer the question," Greek Percy snapped.

I sighed.

"Think of it like this. With a mindscape you can have a place in your head to hang out while I am taking over. Same thing goes for me," I explained.

"Oh," Greek Percy said dumbly.

I smirked lightly as I got comfortable in my chair next to Loki.

 **So a guest commented about this being a sucky story. Let's make this clear. If you don't like stories like this then don't freaking read it! Some people like this type of story and some don't and that's fine. I want CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. If you guys don't know what that is then look it up. Saying I have the worse fanfic ever is not going to help me make it better... Anyways I have a new cover made by an author from Wattpad. If you guys would like to check him/her out then the username is rAnDOm-caPitAls. I love my cover.**


	6. Chapter Five: Messed Up Mind Place

Totally okay with constructive criticism.

Greek Percy

So, Here I was to make my mindscape and Roman Percy already had hers figured out...not fair.

It was a couple of weeks, but still.

"This is so hard!" I said, flopping on the plain white couch in Roman Percy's mind place. Roman Percy's mind place was white and fancy. Like Romans.

"Ugh you do know the point of the mindscape is that we get a break from each other?" Roman Percy said currently in control of our body.

"My mindplace is a disaster. I just saw a zebra walking through the hallway awhile ago..."

Yeah, that was random.

Roman Percy looked at the floor thoughtfully.

"Maybe that is your ADHD?"

"Probably," I nodded.

"Anyways why the heck do you need you mind place so fancy? Is this a Roman style? Woah, talk about Roman obsession."

Roman Percy scowled, but chose not to comment.

I lounged lazily on the couch while watching my counterpart worked herself half to death in the training room.

"Come on, Roman lady. This is my body too. In fact it was my body first. Could you lay off the workout before you kill the both of us," I said with a frown.

Roman Percy sneered.

"My name is not Roman lady. It is Maryn."

That sounds familiar. I racked my brain for the name.

"Wait, doesn't that mean 'of the sea?"

Maryn smirked.

"Yes, I'm surprised you managed to figure that out."

"Hey, just because I'm not book smart doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

Maryn just raised an eyebrow before disappearing.

I sighed as I appeared in my own place.

The place wasn't as fancy as Maryn's place, but it was me.

Pictures were all over the walls. They all were scenes of my life. The main floor having the good memories and the basement having the bad. All the pictures moved.

Random stuff would appear around the place ranging from zebras to my favorite clothes.

All the rooms were cluttered. The rooms were all different sizes. They didn't fit together. The walls were painted light blue. The basement had blood splattered against the walls. Torture devices were everywhere and dead bodies of my friends could be found down there. Needless to say, I wouldn't go down there too often or maybe never. Once was more than enough. I didn't know how Maryn kept her mind place so normal looking. I agree with her though. It was definitely the ADHD affecting it.

I plopped on the couch and looked at the pictures cluttering the walls. They were all moving. The TV displayed any memory I had. I just had to go to guide and find the memory. Each memory had a title that related to it.

"Hey Maryn! It's my turn."

"Ugh fine," she said, her voice echoing throughout my room.

I smiled as I started feeling my body again.

My smile disappeared as I felt how overworked the body was.

"Okay, from now on you're only allowed to work out for three hours," I said.

I took a shower. Then I didn't really didn't know what to do so I just walked in the hallways. Just reflecting on memories. The only sound was of my shoes hitting the ground until suddenly, I froze.

It was a couple of days since the war. Nico knew I wasn't myself since then. I hadn't talked yet. So Nico walked up to me as I stared at the distance

"Hey, are you okay?" Nico asked.

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't, but I didn't have enough motivation to actually bring those words to my lips.

I lost a lot of weight and I was sure that Nico noticed too.

Nico looked down at his feet. He didn't really know what to say.

"You can tell me anything Percy, you know that right?"

I remained silent. All I could think about everything that I experienced in Tartarus. It was terrifying and painful, but it didn't stop there. The war took my friends and my lover is in the infirmary, closer to death then I wanted him to be.

To my surprise Nico took something out of his pockets and placed it in my hands. I looked at the Mythomagic figure, secretly smiling on the inside.

"You know, someone wise once told me that it was okay to be a kid once and awhile. I finally looked at Nico and smiled and Nico smiled back.

My smile faltered as I remembered that Nico went to Tartarus too. He didn't have an Anthony that went with him. He went there alone. I felt like a horrible person for forgetting that.

I felt the tears build up in my eyes before I threw my arms around Nico and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I understand " Nico replied softly.

Four days later Anthony took his last breath. I think a little more of my heart died with him.

A lot of my memories were bitter sweet like that.

"Percy?" Tony asked.

I looked up and smiled weakly. "Hey."

Tony stared at Percy for a moment and tilted his head.

"You look like you need a break."

"A break from what?" I asked in confusion.

"A break from this tower," he replied. "I may not be a doctor, but I do know that being cooped up in a place is not healthy. You look depressed. How about ice cream?"

I smiled. Leave it to Tony to know how to cheer you up. Under that goatee he was a real softy.

"I think I'd like that," I said softly.

"Great! I'm thinking Dairy Queen. Let's get moving," Tony clapped his hands together. "Let's go soldier! Hut two three four."

I elbowed him in the ribs hard before following after the man.

Tony, of course had to ride in style so he brought one of his fancy cars. And of course everyone practically fell at his feet, but besides that it was great. Tony got an Oreo blizzard and I got the cookie dough blizzard. Shame there wasn't any blueberry ice cream.

We joked around and Tony told me about some of the more interesting missions the Avengers have been on and some funny stories usually centered around Steve.

In return I told him a little bit about the happier times with Leo.

At times like these I wondered who I was. I lived for so long with Maryn's cold personality that I didn't know what my personality was really like. I wasn't the same Percy that lived before the war, but I wasn't cold and guarded like Maryn, but I didn't have the same sense of humor I had before andI wasn't totally open like before.

"Percy?"

I snapped out of it. What was I talking about again? Oh yeah, Leo.

Leo. Deep sadness filled my chest.

"He was a brave boy and he always knew how to use humor to lift people's moods even in the worst kind of situation. You know he was a big fan of you and your accomplishments. He was really good with building things and he was... he was so much like you," I realized.

I stared out the window sadly.

"Wait really? How so?"

"Hewas really goodat engineering and hada similar sense of humor," I said with a small smile. "Buthe was verybrave."

My eyes looked off in the distance as I remembered how he died. Tony looked at me in concern.

"What happened to him?" he asked, dreading the answer.

My eyes met his with a pain that was rarely seen in most people.

"He died."

And he never fulfilled his promise to Calypso. So, Percy did it for him. To honor Leo's death.

Tony's stomach dropped. Those two words expressed a lot more than they should. He didn't ask anymore questions after that.

I walked around the tower. I was bored out of my mind. Maryn was the same, except she was literally in my mind. It was then that I suddenly remembered my wings. I didn't think of them often because well they didn't seem to be a real part of my life. They were just a big mark that looked like a tattoo on my back. It's kind of like ignoring my arms. They're too useful to just up and forget. I'll have to change that.

Besides it seemed the more I kept them dormant, the more uncomfortable it was for my back.

Fortunately we had the top of the tower to try them out on.

I do hope Zeus couldn't sense me anymore.

The top of the tower was neat looking. I was now near the edge looking down. Not my brightest idea, I'll admit. The wind was blowing my hair back. My wings were out. They were so huge that they dragged on the floor as I walked. It felt weird. It felt like an arm, but it bent in a different way. I soon found out that touching them was a big no no. They were sensitive. It was going to be a real pain if they got broken.

The ground was very far away from my spot on the railing. Vehicles were down below.Mortals were going about their business and here I was trying to gather my courage to jump. Which sounded like I was about to commit suicide.

"Just get it over with," Maryn snapped impatiently.

Wow, she was pretty quiet for awhile. This was the first time I heard from her in awhile.

"Fine!"

I jumped and fell. There was a scary moment when my wings refused to move, but halfway down the tower they snapped open, and that was when I fell in love with flying. No wonder Zeus took the sky domain. It was wonderful. Better than a plane because I was in control of where I went. There was a pleasurable feeling as the wind rushed through my feathers. Maybe that's why they were sosensitive.

I stayed up there for half an hour. By the time I landed I was exhausted. I would have to build up endurance with them later on and now that I thought about it I would have to learn how to fight from the air, which wouldn't be an easy feat.

Maybe I should start using guns again. Hand guns this time. Though I'm going to have to train using one in the air. I need to get some celestial bronze in the bullets for the monsters I come across. Maybe the gun could be like my pen. It could be a bobby pin. Maybe I could get Tyson to do it. I haven't talked to him in awhile. I feel like a bad sister.

I reluctantly put my wings back in tattoo form. They were too bulky to go indoors anyway.

I got out of the elevator and walked to my room.

I left a drachma in my pants I wore yesterday, so I got that out and used the bathroom sink to get the water to make a rainbow.

"Oh Fleecy do me a solid. Show me Tyson son of Poseidon in Atlantis."

Tyson appeared in the rainbow. He was at the forge working on a nice looking sword.

"Tyson?" I asked awkwardly.

Tyson stopped what he was doing and turned around. His whole being lit up at my appearance.

"Sister! You're alive!" His expression had such an expression of joy that it brought tears to my eyes.

I bit my lip and averted my eyes. I was the worst sister in the world and his joy of seeing me only made me feel even more guilty.

"Tyson, long time no see huh. Sorry about that by the way. I didn't mean to do that to you. I just needed some time being normal for a little while."

"It's fine." Tyson gave a goofy grin. "Just please talk to me more often. I missed you."

"I will," I promised. "I called to ask a favor. It's kinda important."

I fiddled with my hands.

Tyson smiled. "Of course! What is it?"

"I need two handguns similar to Riptide and some added additions it you can."

"I can do that. I'll make the best handguns for you!" Tyson said, "Now what are handguns anyways?"

I gave a smile.

"Asked Dad for help. I'm pretty sure he'll know. Thanks for doing this for me Tyson. It's really important to me."

"No problem. I'll see you later?" He asked hopefully.

"See you later," I confirmed.

I dispelled the rainbow with my hand.

I finally updated! Believe me when I say that if I truly abandoned this story, you would know it. Unless I died suddenly... Anyways I found that the Internet has some awesome ideas and writing tips that'll definitely improve my writing. Plus I had a lesson in English about punctuation! That actually helped a lot. Anyways, I'm sorry for taking so long updating this. I'm trying to work on my other stories, but I kept on hitting a wall. So I created a skyrim and Haunted Mansion fanfic and a boss baby/Harry Potter crossover... They're not going to be published for awhile because I want to get it to at least five chapters, but just letting you guys know. They're also really weird. So, just like all my other fanfics. Now I'm rambling. Bye!


End file.
